samandmaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam
Now that this wiki has some activity, I thought it would be nice to have a preliminary discussion page where we can organize until we get a bigger community. So if anyone wants to discuss something about this wiki, then this page would be a good place to start. Thinking about deleting this page... ...And moving it's contents to the forums. They seem to be more active anyway and it would make it easier to keep discussions organized. Zoinker 21:46, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Adopting this wiki Since this wiki only has a single admin, who hasn't been active since it was started, I think someone should apply for adoption (Here) so that we can get it off the ground. I wouldn't mind admining this place, at least until someone with greater experience and more free time comes along, but not alone, so we probably should get some discussion on this before going full steam ahead. So, who else would like to adopt a cute little wiki? Zoinker 01:03, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :I really don't think experience is a major factor. As long as you are around, active, and keep the place sparkling, I will fully support you. Conversely, you can depend on me on helping you. Traveler of Game Worlds 05:00, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::I'm relatively experienced at wikis, but I'm not good at... not being paralysed with indecision every time I need to make a decision on what information to include and how to format something. Go ahead. —Shwoo 23:27, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, I'm going to request an adoption, and then see what happens. Thanks for the support,guys! Zoinker 23:37, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Alright. The wikia guys just got my request and gave me an admin access! They asked me to customize the welcome templates so I'll be working on those tomorrow. Zoinker 01:54, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Awesome. I have a question. Do you have the ability to give other users sysop/admin powers? I'm just curious. —Shwoo 13:18, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Unfortunately not. I applied for adminship without realizing one needed to be a bureaucrat to assign other admins. Kind of boneheaded in retrospect, I know. I'll probably ask them about it later on but right now I'm working on the welcome templates. By the way, would either of you mind if I test the welcome templates on your talk pages? Zoinker 16:21, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::I don't mind. —Shwoo 12:09, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Done, and I didn't even have to save any changes either. Thanks for the help. Zoinker 18:58, 24 September 2008 (UTC) The Wiki's Logo I created the current makeshift logo because I just couldn't stand looking at the default "Wikia" one. If anyone has any suggestions on how the logo should look like (I could draw something up if you guys don't like this plain Photoshop logo or perhaps you like the current one but want tweaks to the colors or something) or want to create one yourself, go ahead and discuss here. I think a logo should be a group project, not just my input. --Traveler of Game Worlds 05:14, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :The logo looks good (I love the fonts in white in particular) and sure beats having nothing at all. Before you posted yours I had this idea that was a blend of the Max n' crossbones logo and the Wikipedia logo, but while I'm a half decent artist I suck at postwork so I wouldn't really be able to put something worthwhile up. I think the current logo serves well until we get a bigger community here. Zoinker 23:37, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think it's a good idea to make it look like this wiki is affiliated with Wikipedia, but the Max and crossbones things sounds good. —Shwoo 23:54, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::I mostly thought of the wikipedia connection as parody, but I'm glad you like it. :) Zoinker 23:58, 21 September 2008 (UTC)